The present invention relates to a security system for a gaming apparatus and more particularly for reel type slot machines. In particular, the present invention relates to security systems that prevent tampering with reel type slot machines wherein the win odds of a combination can be lowered and thereby allowing for greater pay outs.
Historically, reel type slot machines were comprised of multiple reels that rotated about an axis and stopped randomly. In such machines the odds of the reel stopping on any particular reel position were the same as it stopping at any other position. Thus, the odds were set by the physical structure of the machine and there was little need for security against tampering with the machines.
With the advent of computer technology, electronic slot machines were designed. Initially, the electronic slot machines did not employ reels. Rather, these machines utilized a video screen to simulate a reel. These machine were of limited commercial success.
Eventually, electronic reel-type machines were developed. These machines removed the game from the reels and played the game in a microprocessor. The reels became simply a method of displaying the results of the game. Such a machine is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,795. In these machine "virtual reels" are represented by random number generators in a microprocessor. The random number generators generate a number and that number corresponds to a reel position on the physical reel. In other words, the numbers of the random number generators are mapped to the physical reel positions. Initially, these virtual reel machines generated one number for each position on the reel, thus there was a direct mapping and the odds were not changed. Subsequently, the concept of many to one mapping was introduced and it allowed the odds associated with virtual reel machines to be adjusted. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,419. These machines use random number generators to generate numbers from a range of numbers that exceeds the number of physical reel combinations. These numbers are mapped to certain reel combinations with multiple numbers being mapped to some combinations. In this manner, the odds of displaying some combinations will exceed the odds of displaying other combinations thereby allowing for higher payout odds. These machines also introduced the real danger that the machine could be tampered with and the odds adjusted without authority through electronic manipulation.